Cirugias del Corazon
by Dra. Pink
Summary: Sinopsis La residente Isabella Marie Swan es admitida al programa para internos del Hospital Universitario de Forks.Hija de una de las cirujanas más famosas de su época,ahora enferma de Alzheimer, Isabella debe cargar con la responsabilidad que le otorga su grupo de nuevos amigos, Emmett McCarty,Alice Greene,Rosalie Hale y James Witherdale,se convertirán en su familia.


Sinopsis

La residente Isabella Marie Swanes admitida al programa para internos del Hospital Universitario de Forks. Hija de una de las cirujanas más famosas de su época, ahora enferma de Alzheimer, Isabella debe cargar con la responsabilidad que le otorga su apellido. Su grupo de nuevos amigos, Emmett Mc Carty, Alice Greene, Rosalie Hale y James Witherdale, se convertirán de ahora en adelante en su nueva familia. Isabella enfrenta la soledad ayudada por estas nuevas personas y por la relación sentimental que establece con Edward Cullen, uno de los mejores cirujanos del hospital,el cual esta divorciándose de su esposa Tanya Denali, la cual lo engaño con su mejor amigo y luego de un tiempo regresa a recuperar su amor pero no cuenta con que este ya está enamorado. A través de interesantes historias médicas los protagonistas entrelazan sus vidas y sus emociones en el hospital que a partir de ahora será su nueva casa.

**Capitulo 1**

Me levante como de costumbre muy temprano, hoy tendría que ir a la clínica para ver como van las cosas con lo de mi ingreso y me entregaran mi carnet y mis uniformes.

Me bañe, me coloque un jean con una camisa negra con una gabardina de este mismo color y unas baletas, ya que hacia mucho frio en esta época del año (enero), desayune cereal, me lave los dientes y tome las llaves de mi coche (mini cooper negro con blanco) y me dirigi a la clínica

Entre a la clínica, subi a recepción y le pregunte a la Srta donde podía ir a que me entregaran mi carnet de ingreso como residente y mis uniformes. Me dijo que era cerca a Urgencias a mano derecha con el Dr. Aro Vulturi que el era el encargado de los residentes nuevos en la clínica

Entre a la sala y estaban como yo, otros residentes

Dr. Aro: Es muy importante que en la estancia en este hospital lleven su carnet en un lugar visible, mañana empiezan a las 8:00 am y van a ser recibidos por el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, director y dueño del Hospital, les exijo puntualidad, a las 8:00 am

….: El doctor Carlisle va a ser el encargado de nosotros?

Dr. Aro: ya quisieran uds, les va a tocar a alguien peor que los va a ajuiciar.- se retira de la sala

….: mejor porque no nos presentamos. Yo soy Emmett Mc Carty, mucho gusto

…:Yo soy Rosalie Hale

….:Yo soy Alice Greene

…:Yo soy Isabella Swan

…: Yo soy James Witherdale, mucho gusto

Emmett: les tengo un plan, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos porque no nos conocemos mejor, me entere de que va a haber una fiesta en un bar que se llama Eclipse y van todos los residentes, eso nos incluye a nosotros

Entro los paramédicos con un paciente accidentado, tiene un vidrio incrustado en la cabeza y esta muy grave. Los paramédicos le decían a las enfermeras que llamaran al Dr. Edward Cullen que el era el único que podía atender esta operación tan complicada

Alice: quien será el Dr. Edward Cullen?

Emmett: debe ser un santo porque ese paciente está bien grave y no sé cómo lo va a salvar, se ve bien mal

En quirófano

Enfermera: el paciente esta estable hasta el momento Dr., los signos vitales están entre los limites normales, su estado es bastante complicado, sus pupilas están dilatadas, esta en sus manos Dr

La enfermera le puso la bata y los guantes al Dr

Dr. Edward C: por el lado en que se encuentra el vidrio puede haber una lesión en el área de broca, en el área motores sensitiva, hay que estar vigilando constantemente su sangrado, entendido? Bueno comenzemos, el tiempo esta en contra nuestra y en contra del paciente.

Dr. Edward C: Bisturi, porfavor

Fuera del quirófano

Alice: yo creo que tienen que retirar el vidrio y hacer una evaluación del daño cerebral

Rosalie: Antes de retirar el vidrio tienen que hacer una evaluación del daño cerebral

Isabella: tienen que sacarlo, tienen que limpiar, suturar y suspender la suspensión del liquido hemático pero ya

Alice: a si? Osea ud entraría a sacar un objeto cuando nisiquiera a evaluado el efecto que puede causar, puede ser que corte o puede ser que retenga el liquido cerebral

Isabella: no estaba reteniendo, estaba muy inflamada la parte parietal

James Witherdale: Ud porque no se calman y entramos a ver lo que hace el tal Dr. Edward

Emmett: pues a mi me gustaría ir a ver, que tal opera re bien y revive a ese muerto

Dr. Aro: Uds todavía por aca?

Rosalie: que pena Dr, es que estábamos que de pronto podríamos entrar al quirófano para ver la cirugía que le van a hacer al sr que entro

Dr. Aro: vestidos asi? Pero porfavor

Alice: pero si nos presta unas baticas ahí y entramos

Dr: Aro: a ver niños uds no han entendido que esto es un hospital, aquí no tenemos al Dr. Edward para que los visitantes lo vengan a ver operar como si fuera un circo. Cuando uds sean residentes oficiales del universitario de Forks pueden entrar al quirófano, mientras tanto dejen en paz al Dr. Edward, pueden irse ya?

Salieron del hospital

Mientras tanto en el quirófano

Pi…pi….pi….pi

Dr. Edward: que pasa?

Enfermera: esta bajando la frecuencia cardiac, el paciente va a entrar en paro Dr.

Dr. Edward: abran mas los liquidos, suban la parte inferior de la camilla, preparen reanimación

Fuera del Hospital

Emmett: entonces que? Vamos a ir a la fiesta o me van a dejar plantado.

James: Isabella, si quieres puedo pasar por ti?

Isabella: no gracias, no creo que pueda ir

En el quirófano

Dr. Edward: carguen los electrochoques- echaron el liquido propulsor- despeguen. Signos vitales?

Enfermera: todavía no Dr.

Fuera del hospital.

Pov Isabella

Me fui a una tienda de Novias, y empecé a ver pudines y arreglos de matrimonio y los vestidos de novia por supuesto, solo faltaban unos días para que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, lo amaba y me iba a casar con él, estaba enamorada y ya no me tenía que preocupar por asuntos del amor, ni si encontrare a un hombre que me ame porque ya lo tengo. Gracias a el, solo tengo que preocuparme con mi carrera, por mi residencia médica, que este es un momento definitivo en el que voy a saber que tan buena medica puedo llegar a unos anillos de compromiso uno para el y el otro para mi, el vestido de novia, los zapatos y el velo. Deje eso en el coche y saque nada mas los anillos.

Me dirigi a la clínica donde trabajaba en Port Angeles.

Entre me dirigi directamente a su consultorio y no estaba en su escritorio, me dirigi a su sala donde examinaba a los pacientes y vaya sorpresa que me di

Estaba con una enfermera casi desnudo en la camilla besándose y a punto de tener sexo.

Me vieron y se separo de la enfermera y me pregunto que hacia aquí, que porque venia sin avisar, ella no significa nada, no se que decirte, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias

Yo: tu crees que no es nada verte haciendo esto? A unos días de nuestro matrimonio

…: eso no cambia las cosas Isabella, tu sabes que tu eres la única mujer, mi amor yo te amo

Yo: me amas, si tu me amas entonces dime que es esto ahh?

..:tu sabes tu eres medica, no es culpa nuestra

Yo: eso que tiene que ver que me estas diciendo?

..: que es la testosterona, se suben los niveles y hay que liberarlos de alguna manera, es una causa fisiológica de los hombres, entiendes no?

Yo: tu me estas queriendo decir que esto es culpa de las hormonas

..: si, te lo digo yo que soy experto en el tema, soy endocrinólogo

Yo: ya entiendo porque nosotros nada de nada, porque claro estas dejando las hormonas aca, que descarado eres

..: que nosotros no tengamos nada de nada, no es culpa mia, es culpa tuya

Yo: culpa mia? Perdón escuche bien

..: si te has enfriado pasionalmente, mi amor te iba a decir que te hicieras unos exámenes para ver como tienes tus niveles de estrógenos

Yo: tu te callas y a mi no me dices mi amor, aquí lo que pasa es que tu eres un perro desgraciado que necesitas acostarte con una vieja cualquiera como esa que se metio en el baño, eres tu el que te has enfriado, que no sirves

..: espera, espera lo que tu me estas queriendo decir es que yo soy un impotente? Sabes una prueba es la que esta en el baño de que no soy un impotente, sabes que es lo que pasa que desde que sabes que nos vamos a casar te has vuelto una mujer frígida, eso es lo que pasa. Ven hablemos

Yo: sabes que vete a la mierda

…:Isabella, Isabella, vuelve aquí

Prendi el coche y me dirigi a mi dpto. cogi todas las cartas de amor que me había escrito y las rompi, tire el vestido, el velo y los zapatos al suelo, me dirigi a la biblioteca, cogi un papel que conocía muy bien y que había sido mandado a hacer por mi que decía

"NOVIOS (nombres y apellidos)

Tenemos el placer de invitarlos a esta celebración en la capilla.."

La cogi y la rompi, empeze a llorar, como me hacia esto.

Tenia mensajes en la contestadora de el

"Isabella, no le des importancia a esto, solo era sexo…"

"mi amor, nos vamos a casar, no hagas esto…."

"te amo Isabella , perdóname…"

"era sexo, eso sirve es para procrear y tú lo último que puedes pensar es en tener hijos…"}

En el hospital (Terminaron la cirugía)

Enfermera: yo pensé que el paciente se nos iba a morir, su estado de salud era muy critico, que bueno que se salvo, ud Dr es muy profesional.

Dr. Edward: no es para tanto, es mi deber, bueno me retiro a la sala de Doctores.

Pov. Edward

Entro a la sala y estaba el Dr. Jasper, lo salude

Me sirvió un café y se sirvió uno para el

Dr. Jasper: preparado para recibir a los nuevos residentes?. Llegan mañana

Dr. Edward: nuevos residentes?

Dr. Jasper: ya sabes lo común, ínfulas de sabios, quejas, reclamos, malos diagnósticos y otros problemas.

Dr. Edward: mejor porque no nos vamos a tomar unos tragos en el bar eclipse

Dr. Jasper: ni muerto me aparezco por ahí, en ese bar van a celebrar la bienvenida a los residentes, todos van a estar ahí

Dr. Edward: no, no, no como van a hacer eso en el único lugar bueno que me gusta

Dr. Jasper: si quieres amargarte la vida llégate por alla, pero yo ni muerto

Dr. Edward: no, no creeme que yo por esos practicantes no me voy a amargar la vida y mucho menos la noche.

En el bar Eclipse

El Dr Edward decidio ir a tomarse unos tragos

Isabella decidio ir a desahogarse de las penas

Isabella se sienta en el bar y pide un Wiske sillas mas se encuentra el Dr. Edward también tomándose un trago. El la queda mirando.

Isabella: un wiskey, oye un wiskey, con quien hay que hablar para que me sirvan un wiskey

Dr. Edward: ey ya te ayudo- al bartender

Isabella: que mala atención la de este bar

Edward se mete a ayudar al bartender y le sirve un wiskey a Isabella y le dice que la va a atender

Edward: como lo quiere srta con agua, con hielo, a las rocas?

Isabella: un wiskey solamente porfavor

Edward: bueno este wiskey va por cortesía de la casa.

Isabella:-se lo toma y pide 2 mas

Edward: otro?

Isabella: necesito asegurarme de dormir muy bien hoy

Edward: será que eso es suficiente para ese despecho que tu tienes?

James llega y le pregunta a Isabella que si quiere bailar

Isabella: mira James no quiero bailar ni contigo ni con nadie, no tengo animos porfavor

James se retira y vuelve con Emmett, Alice y Rosalie; y Edward le pregunta que porque la groseria con el sr?

Isabella: porque? Porque es medico

Edward se desiluciona y le pregunta que porque, que tiene contra los médicos?

Isabella: los médicos son lo peor que he conocido, a los médicos se le manifiesta lo peor que puede tener una mujer, son mentirosos, no pueden cumplir con una promesa, son embaucadores, no tienen palabra y sabe que es lo peor de los médicos que son indolentes, nada les duele, nada les conduele, es como si hubieran nacido sin…. Sentimientos- empieza a llorar

Edward: no se ponga asi

Isabella: son peor que una rata- otro wiskey- ratas con bisturí

Edward: mi trabajo no es servirle trago a ud sino también hacerles terapia

Isabella: si da terapias, que me puede recomendar para este dolor terrible que estoy sintiendo

Edward: bueno para un dolor severo como el que ud tiene le recomiendo 3 wiskeys, ya que vamos por el quinto wiskey y habría que combinarlo con algo

Isabella: y esa combinación seria con que o que?

Edward: un merengue, un vallenato o una salsa


End file.
